fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail: Ephemerality
Fairy Tail: Ephemerality (フェアリーテイル・エフェメラリティ, Fearī Teiru: Efemerariti), often just referred to as Ephemerality, is the main storyline written by SereneDreams, focusing on country of Fiore in turbulent times where demonic beings are sporadically revived. Set in an alternate timeline, the story is not set from the perspective of the guild Fairy Tail, despite containing the name in the title. Ephemerality does not shy away from killing important characters in a gruesome fashion and is otherwise rather explicit in nature. Focusing on the conflict as a whole instead of the individual destinies of the characters, the only constant focal point manifests as Sūmi, accompanied by her undead slave, Sheema. A peculiarity with this story, is the rather lack of true protagonists or antagonists as whole. All characters are fighting for their own agendas, as such, they are virtually morally ambiguous and are therefore labelled as such. However, certain characters will fill the traditional role of antagonist or protagonist, but this will depend entirely on the character which has the POV (Point Of View) of the chapter. Initiating the story with the sub-arc known as "Prologue arc", this is a part of the main saga referred to as "Inverted Castle Saga". Despite having been written on every so often since the author joined the site quite some time ago, few finalized chapters are ready and there will be no consistent release dates of said chapters. It should also be noted that even though Fairy Tail itself is a shōnen manga, Ephemerality's goal is to distance itself from that label and achieve a status quite dissimilar to the original. Disclaimer: The author claims no ownership over the manga Fairy Tail written by Hiro Mashima. The only content the author owns, is the writing. Synopsis The story primarily centers around a conflict which arises when an archaeological crew uncovers an invisible castle and executes a spell known as Ritual of Ecstasy as is instructed by a stone tablet. As a result, they summon an ancient demoness known as Maricia into the world. This demonic being seeks to revive her two sisters, the contrarian Invertia and the conqueror Tenebrasia. Enslaving the crew who revived her, she forces them to search for the two sealed demonesses. Due to the fact that their interests conflict with the Magic Council's, not to mention the ones of official guilds, tension has started to rise in Fiore and the countries surrounding it as the whispers of an awakening evil spreading throughout the lands. Sagas & Arcs Inverted Castle Saga Prologue Arc * Fabric Dyed in Blood - POV character: Sheema Cobanette. * Torturous Faith - POV character: Chinghis Kamaro. * Opaque Playmates - POV character: Hansel. * Boudoir Burlesque - POV character: Helena Lamford. * Antipode - POV character: Nazaria & Dellcaria. * Beelzebufo's Buzzing '- ''POV characters: Chinghis Kamaro, Helena Lamford & Sheema Cobanette. * 'Dinner with Demons '- POV character: Unknown. * 'Where the Stars DIE '- POV character: Ulrich Ärstöchen. * 'The Doves '- POV character: Nugivé Sharlaton. Factions '''Faux Babylon: A Dark Guild spoken of in hushed tones. In ancient time, it was not considered a Dark Guild, but rather a kingdom ruled by the three demonic sister Tenebrasia, Maricia and Invertia. However, they were eventually sealed through the efforts of the king of Fiore and thus their regime of terror ended. Prior to being sealed, the middle sister, Maricia, executed a crucial Black Arts spell known as Ritual of Ecstasy, which heralded her return to the world. The propechy was fulfilled by an expedition crew led by Flynn Egozu and thus Maricia returned to wreck havoc on the world once more. Dubbing the crew Les Atouts Maudits, she installed them as the head members of Faux Babylon and uses them to locate her sealed sisters. Due to the fact that the Magic Council seeks to retain peace, they are attempting to inhibit their search to the best of their ability. Magic Council: A new and reformed version of the previous council, the renovated Magic Council takes a more offensive approach to guilds, legal matters and extermination of Dark Guilds. Prior to assuming a more active role, the council hardly dabbled in the matters of Legal Guilds and primarily handed out missions so the guids could do their dirty work. But after a council member who went by the name of Chang'e betrayed their cause and almost exterminated their base of operation through the use of Etherion, most of the members were dismissed. Their replacements had far more ambition and sought more control over the kingdom, which they gained through propaganda. Hiring private employees, such as Vishvalita Sharaksa of the Ten Wizard Saints, reforming the military and starting massive research projects are just some of the feats this new council has accomplished. Huang's Pearl: Despite being a relatively small guild run by the humble Shinkirō no Hatsume, Huang's Pearl boasts of considerable political influence, particularly because of their massive wealth. Avid supporters of the new council, this guild has frequently donated their savings for the projects of the council, which has given them quite a bit of influence over the projects which they support. However, due to the guild master's lacking interest in science and politics, she primarily utilizes this influence for cultural matters. Known for developing rather culturally savvy individuals, most of the Mages belonging to this guild are musicians, actors, scholars, dancers or authors. Usually hand-picked by the guild master at a young age, most of the members are either adopted or raised by her. Slayer Alliance: Perceived as "annoying" and "rebellious" by the Magic Council, the Slayer Alliance is a group of unaffiliated Slayer Mages who band together in order to demonstrate their pride as Slayers. While they are rather purposeless, they frequently rebel against authorities by destroying Dark Guilds without permission, in addition to wrecking buildings. As such, they are often fined by the governing council, who have grown quite concerned with their less than dutiful behavior and are considered for elimination. However, they are regarded as invaluable when it comes to extermination of Dark Guilds and the first line of defense against raids - specifically the prophesied return of Chang'e. Dii Consentes: A Legal Guild comprised of twelve primary members who each wield abnormal powers. The Guild has more abundant sub-divisions which are usually led by one of the twelve members. As such, the guild appeared threatening to the Magic Council, whose members thus grew wary of the Guild. However, in order to prevent a war from breaking out between the two parts, their leaders have signed a treaty which states that Dii Consentes will send members to aid the Magic Council if they so request, in exchange for vast autonomy. Characters Major Characters Minor Characters Trivia *The author does not shy away from very foul language in this storyline, so the reader is advised to steer clear of this story if such offends the reader. *The author was heavily inspired by the Horror mangaka Junji Ito, in addition to the gory anime adaptation of Higurashi When They Cry and the surprisingly dark Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *The narrative structure which the story utilizes, from the perspective of individual characters, is heavily inspired by the writing style of George R.R. Martin in his magnum opus, A Song Of Ice and Fire. *Amusingly enough, Slayer Magic has practically become useless in this particular storyline, due to the fact that Landrel's Poison is a widespread among skilled Mages. This is particularly amusing, taking into consideration how popular it is in other storylines. Category:Storyline Category:Ephemerality